


Body Talk: Evening Commute

by greeneyes_softsighs



Series: Body Talk [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyes_softsighs/pseuds/greeneyes_softsighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa meets up with Heero on the train home. 1x3</p><p>Starts with some casual Heero train groping, moves on to the hardcore Heero fucking, and ends with a questionable amount of angst when Duo starts to get cold feet about their arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Talk: Evening Commute

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [maevemauvaise](http://maevemauvaise.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this smutty train wreck. (Pun definitely not intended. OTL)

Heero squeezed onto the train among the press of people leaving the city for the evening, and hurriedly tucked his briefcase between his ankles as he was crowded into the far end of the car. It was busier than usual, thanks to a sporting event downtown, so the sea of white collar workers was peppered with home team jerseys and tired children complaining about the heat. 

He stared at the wall, completely understanding, but annoyed nonetheless, by a child sniffling and crying into his mother’s shoulder a few seats over by the door. He tended to turn his brain off during rides like this, finding it unbearable to be in such close proximity to dozens of other bodies -- all sweating, coughing, breathing, swaying with the motion of the train -- and they were practically molded against him on all sides. 

Normally he avoided eye contact, usually faced the wall or a window, and tucked his body into the tightest amount of space possible. It was particularly stifling during the summer, when air conditioning on the train was no match for the sheer amount of body heat generated by the miserable, writhing mass of passengers on top of the humidity. A bead of sweat slid down his temple. With some difficulty, Heero shifted to tug a handkerchief from his pocket, elbowing the man behind him in the process as the train lurched to a stop at the same time.

“Pardon,” he muttered, regaining his balance when the train started up again.

“Don’t worry about it,” replied the man sedately. His soft tenor, barely recognizable above the din of chatter coming from the sports fans and the noise of the train rushing through the transbay tunnel, managed to stop Heero short. A cold breath brushed against the back of Heero’s neck when the man offered an amused chuckle. “Do you want some help?”

Without turning his head, Heero glanced to the seats at his side. An older man was sleeping, slumped against the window beside a businesswoman busily clacking away at her laptop. Opposite them, on his other side, a couple sat in a similar state of automatonic stupor, watching a movie on one smartphone with an earphone splitter shared between them. Everyone was too absorbed in their own activities to notice what was going on nearby, but Heero’s pulse sped up anyway.

Feeling reckless, he nodded once and shifted slightly as a hand brushed against his hip and slipped into the front pocket of his slacks. An explosive, shuddering breath escaped Heero’s lips as those fingers grazed against his thigh. He looked down, watching the fabric of his pants pucker and bulge with the movement of the hand in his pocket, blinking wildly as the heat of his sudden arousal threatened to white out his vision.

“This really turns you on, huh...” Heero inhaled sharply in reply to the statement, keeping his head bowed, swallowing the moan threatening to bubble up from his throat. God, wouldn’t that be embarrassing? He focused on his breathing, even as the slender fingers stroked against his flaccid cock with a teasingly light touch before they retracted with the handkerchief caught between them. Heero swallowed roughly, too worried about inadvertently making noise to relax his throat much.

“Tro--” he started, only to be gently shushed by the man as he tenderly wiped the sweat from Heero’s neck and jaw using the cloth. The businessman sagged, relaxing against the solid body behind him. The rumble of soft laughter vibrated between them when Trowa giggled, cocking his head to the side as he blew cool air on the shell of Heero’s ear.

“Your ears are red,” the taller man mused, tracing Heero’s hip with his thumb as he stuffed the handkerchief back into the front pocket of his slacks. Nevermind his ears! Heero’s entire body was being licked by the flames of desire. Trowa’s hand remained in his pocket, resting innocently against his thigh, stroking small circles with his middle finger. Heero’s entire focus zeroed in on that touch. All the heat seemed to radiate from the small point of friction as Trowa’s finger rubbed his leg. The businessman could easily imagine Trowa torturing him with similar touches in bed, all measured, strategic in their application. The taller man would draw out the pleasure for as long as he could, stretching Heero’s patience until it snapped and-- 

He closed his eyes, covering them with his palm as he tried to push the fantasy from his mind. But it was hard to ignore the sound of Trowa’s shallow, even breaths in his ear -- the only indication that the taller man was just as excited by their closeness. It was even harder to turn off the hunger gnawing at him, creeping up his spine in tingling shocks of arousal. It had been nearly a month since he’d seen Trowa, after the threesome fiasco at his apartment, and not a day had gone by where Heero didn’t fantasize about the man. 

Suddenly, he was yanked from his fantasy by the warmth of a wet tongue behind his ear. A startled _yelp_ filled the car, and Trowa retreated quickly as all eyes turned toward the source of the noise. Heero twisted to look at him over his shoulder, mortified, and was met with a small shrug and a slight smirk. Trowa inclined his head toward the door, silently asking if they should get off.

The pair bustled off at the next stop -- still two away from Heero’s apartment -- and walked silently through the turnstile and up the escalator to a small downtown main street lined with boutique shops and restaurants. Heero led the way, stalking, body tight as a bow string while Trowa followed with his long legs leisurely matching Heero’s more intense pace. They turned into a small Japanese restaurant and were seated at a booth in the corner.

“Didn’t think I’d get a dinner out of that,” Trowa said finally, holding the menu up while he perused it, looking vaguely unimpressed. Heero glanced up from the list of cocktails and caught his eye, mirroring the small smile on Trowa’s lips with his own somewhat embarrassed smirk. Trowa tilted his head slightly as his eyes traced down Heero’s face and throat, back to his menu.

“Didn’t think I’d see you on the train. You said you wouldn’t talk to me if we were in the same car,” Heero said, thinking back to the last time he saw Trowa after bungling his way through an attempt at a threesome with the pair in apartment 343.

“I said I wouldn’t wave,” Trowa corrected him. “And I didn’t…”

“No, you groped me instead,” Heero pointed out seriously, and Trowa’s lips pursed before stretching into a low-key smile. “Not that I’m complaining. I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on in my life.”

“Is that your kink, then?” Trowa asked, as though discussing the weather. A heated flush crept up Heero’s neck to his ears, but his face remained impassive. The waitress approached them before he could answer, and when she’d left after taking their orders and menus, he was still unable to find the words to answer the question. They lapsed into silence, and Trowa busied himself by typing out a text message and scrolling through his emails on his phone.

“Er...” Heero started, carding his fingers through his hair.

“If you’re uncomfortable answering the question, don’t worry about it,” Trowa offered him an out with a slight shrug. He set his phone down on the table. 

“No, it’s not that,” Heero mumbled, dropping his hand to rub the back of his neck before tugging his shirt collar. “I’ve never thought about it before. Kinks. That kind of stuff hasn’t really been a priority since I was in college, and even then I was pretty vanilla.”

Trowa let out a snort of relief, worrying the side of his bottom lip before leaning against the table. He watched Heero, chin propped against his palm.

“What?”

“I was starting to think maybe you were a virgin,” Trowa admitted honestly. Beneath the table, he tangled their feet together as Heero scoffed, pretending to be offended while Trowa rubbed his ankle with the ball of his foot.

“Nope, just… boring,” Heero answered haltingly, rubbing his nose to hide a slight flush appearing thanks to the affectionate touch under the table.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Trowa said. “But you want to try new things, don’t you? That’s why you came to Duo’s apartment last month. That’s why you let me seduce you on the train?”

“Seduce me!”

“Yes, that’s what I would call it,” Trowa grinned, then sat up as the waitress appeared with their food. They ate in silence for a while. Heero let Trowa’s words sink in, glad that the other gave him these brief moments of quiet to reflect and gather his thoughts. The threesome had just been a silly, drunken idea one day. No planning involved, no thinking or discussions, just action based on need and curiosity. Then again… Heero was really the only one who could claim that. There was no way he could know how much discussion had happened between Duo and Tro beforehand. Had they agreed on a set of rules, on the boundaries they could or couldn’t cross?

Heero raised his gaze from his noodles to Trowa as he ate while simultaneously typing away on his phone. He’d been fighting with Duo that night. On the cusp of a break up before Heero had -- quite literally -- stumbled into his arms. His thoughts wandered back to that night, trying to analyze his drunken memories as best he could, until the world slowly came back into focus and he noticed Trowa’s green eyes studying him.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Trowa asked.

“I was wondering how much you and Duo discussed… this… thing…” Heero said, losing steam at the end due to lack of vocabulary. What was this? A fling? An affair? He wasn’t fooling himself thinking that it would go beyond anything physical, but the need for some kind of boundaries was becoming somewhat apparent. To him, at least. He wanted to know where he should stop before asking Trowa to do anything that would harm his relationship with Duo.

“Ah,” Trowa set down his chopsticks and wiped his mouth with a napkin, balling it up in his fist afterward. The tall man untangled his legs from Heero’s and sat up straighter. “Duo and I have been talking about this for a while now, actually. I probably should have said something sooner.”

“Yeah,” Heero replied flatly, noticing it was Trowa’s turn to look a little sheepish. The sentiment was short lived, however, as it seemed he was very good at reigning in his emotions.

“Sorry,” Trowa apologized. “I just… I’m pretty bad at communicating, honestly. Almost as bad as you are,” -- Heero snorts -- “And you are just so fucking attractive. I guess I hone in and go for the kill without really thinking sometimes.” He laughed and rubbed against his bottom lip with the knuckle of his forefinger, glancing at the screen of his phone as it lit up with a response from a previous text. He locked the screen and pocketed the phone without replying.

“Yeah…?” Heero shifted in his seat, unsurprised by Trowa’s admission since he’d assumed that was one of the main reasons he’d been invited over. Though it was still nice to hear.

“Yes. And Duo knows how attracted I am to you, too,” Trowa said, jaw tensing slightly with the effort it took to put it all into words. “We’ve decided to do something like an open relationship for now. And you’re invited to share our bed, if you want. To be our friend...” 

“Your friend,” Heero repeated to clarify, and Trowa noded carefully. The Japanese man looked back down at his food, realizing that his heart was beating rather quickly. He brushed his palms against the thighs of his slacks, drying them.

“If that’s okay,” Trowa added softly, testing the waters. “We don’t want it to seem like we’re using you, or something like that, if this is going to be an ongoing thing. It’s as much for you as it is for us.”

“No, that’s perfect for me,” Heero agreed quickly, taking a deep breath to steady his pulse even though Trowa’s warm, relaxed smile sent his blood pressure skyrocketing again. Trowa’s feet returned, continuing their light game of footsie under the table while they finished their meal in companionable silence. Heero was starting to see a pattern in their conversations, and enjoyed that Trowa didn’t feel the need to fill the lulls with chatter. A certain energy crackled between them, fostered by the quiet atmosphere.

After dinner, they split the check and returned underground to take the train home. Trowa sat beside Heero, pressing their thighs together as the car swayed back and forth on the tracks. 

“Do you mind PDA?” Trowa asked quietly. He sat relaxed against the back of the seat with his hands folded loosely in his lap. Heero looked down at his feet, thinking on the question for a moment. He supposed that he wouldn’t mind, but would that push them farther from ‘friends with benefits’ territory to something else? Other people would certainly get the wrong idea if they saw him holding Trowa’s hand, or he and Duo… the brief mental image of him, Duo and Trowa all holding hands together flashed in his mind’s eye. He chuckled to himself.

“I don’t know,” he answered. “I wouldn’t mind it, but then don’t you think other people would get the wrong idea about us?”

“I suppose so...” Trowa said, the disappointment in his voice evident. He didn’t say anything more about it, so Heero didn’t press the subject. Though he couldn’t help but wonder at the question, and if Trowa was really such an affectionate person in public. He seemed to normally have a cool exterior, but then again he had been snuggling Heero the morning after the first time in 343. And he’d played footsie during dinner. Trowa reminded him of a cat in that way -- feigning disinterest until he wanted the attention.

“Heero?” Trowa prompted him as the doors opened for their stop. He grabbed his briefcase and stood, exiting the train behind Trowa. He tapped his metrocard to the turnstile, mounting the steps to the street with all these thoughts swirling in his mind. It wasn’t long before he and Trowa were standing outside his apartment complex.

Heero glanced up at the side of the building, then back to Trowa, who simply raised an inquisitive brow. “Do you want to come up to my place?” Heero asked, pushing the button to call the elevator.

“Yeah. I do,” Trowa said, his tone so confident and just, well, _pleased_ that it sent an electric thrill through Heero’s body. The taller man pulled out his phone as they got onto the elevator and typed out a short text message, then tucked it away again as Heero led them to his apartment on the fourth floor. 

It was almost identical to Duo’s apartment below, with one bedroom and one bathroom attached to a kitchen and living room area by a short hallway. Heero’s kitchen was on the opposite side, however, and the appliances were all newer installations. Trowa toed off his shoes by the door alongside Heero’s while the shorter man loosened his tie and draped his sports jacket over the back of the couch.

“So modern,” Trowa said quietly, studying the furniture and sparse decorations as he approached Heero. It was definitely in Heero’s taste to have as little as possible cluttering his apartment. His living room had only a modular couch, two end tables and a coffee table as well as a bookcase and TV mounted on the wall. A few small plants populated the corner by a window, adding color where the furnishings lacked it, but only because Wufei seemed to enjoy giving them as gifts. “It seems very you, I think.”

“Really?”

“Well, from what I know of you so far,” Trowa murmured, sliding his fingers through the loosened knot of Heero’s tie. “Do you want me to take this off?”

“Sure,” Heero replied, leaning against the couch as Trowa unwound his tie and slid it from around his neck. The hiss of silk slithering across cotton sent a shiver dancing up his spine. Trowa pressed the fabric against his lips, humming contentedly into the soft strip of cloth. 

“Smooth,” he commented while draping it over the couch on top of Heero’s jacket. Heero reached out and stroked down the side of Trowa’s throat, drawn to the sensitive area of his adam’s apple. It bobbed under his thumb when he wrapped his fingers loosely around the back Trowa’s neck and pulled him close. Their mouths brushed once, then again, and Trowa’s teeth caught on Heero’s bottom lip before the businessman could pull away.

“Can I take off your shirt?” Trowa asked, breathless and flushed. Heero’s temperature spiked as Trowa’s hands rested on his hips, waiting for his answer. He nodded and Trowa undid his belt buckle before pulling the tails of his shirt out of his pants and finishing the buttons. Heero lifted his arms and the undershirt joined everything else on the back of the couch. 

Heero’s breath shuddered when Trowa bowed his head, swiping the flat of his tongue over the line of the shorter man’s clavicle, peppering his shoulder with kisses while stroking up and down his sides. “Salty,” he muttered against Heero’s deltoid, grazing his teeth over the muscle lightly. Heero grunted, fumbling for the hem of Trowa’s button down. He had no tie, just a checked shirt in a handsome, muted green, and Heero wanted it off now. He yanked hard on the fabric, earning a sharp line of pops as thread ripped from a seam.

“Shit. Sorry,” Heero let go of it and Trowa pulled away, smirking while he undid his pants and pushed them down to his ankles. As he shunted them off to the side, he opened the line of buttons down his front, tutting with his tongue when he noticed a seam at the hem had been ripped.

“Guess I should wear as little as possible next time,” he joked, standing in front of Heero in his boxer briefs and the unbuttoned shirt. Heero held him at arm’s length for a moment, catching his breath while admiring his beautiful body.

“Mm...” Heero grunted, gaze drawn to the taught, naked skin of Trowa’s belly before moving downward to ogle the outline of his cock through his underwear. “Exactly how far do you want to take this?”

“To the bedroom?” Trowa suggested, as if obvious. Heero snorted and pulled the other against him, dragging his fingertips over the muscles at the small of his back. Their mouths met again, and Heero closed his eyes as Trowa’s tongue traced the outer edge of his lips. 

Heero leaned his head back slightly, speaking against Trowa’s mouth, “No. I mean… I don’t want to kill the mood here, but is Duo okay with this? With just us…?” He felt the muscles under his palms tense, but Trowa’s face didn’t so much as twitch.

“Duo’s okay with it. He gave me permission,” he answered, grabbing Heero’s hand. He started to lead them away from the couch down the hallway. “I’ve been texting him while we were out.”

“Did you have to ask him about all that stuff on the train?”

“Of course,” Trowa said, pushing him into the bedroom. The businessman sat heavily on his bed and instinctively spread his knees as Trowa knelt on the carpet between them, cupping the bulge tenting the fabric of his slacks. He unzipped them and Heero bounced his hips up while Trowa guided his pants down his legs, nudging them off to the side. He leaned forward and tongued Heero’s cock through the knit fabric of his briefs.

Again, the shorter man wished he had worn sexier underwear. When Trowa’s lips found the head and sucked gently through the straining fabric, Heero fell back against the bed and arched his hips upward against that aggressive mouth. “Nnghfuck,” he growled, panting at the ceiling. The mouth continued to tease him, sucking at his tender inner thighs while fingernails gently grazed his sensitive stomach. Trowa mumbled something about returning in a second and pulled away, leaving the room. Heero decided to chuck his embarrassingly boring underwear while Trowa was away, then laid back as he heard footsteps approaching, palming his hard cock lazily in the meantime. 

Trowa paused at the door and inhaled sharply, and then he was standing between Heero’s thighs and with a soft _thump_ lube, a couple of condoms, and Trowa’s phone landed by the businessman’s head.

“Take some pictures,” Trowa said, lowering to his knees again while opening one of the condoms.

“Hm...” Heero managed, pawing for the phone beside him as he sat up. He swiped his thumb across the lock screen and watched Trowa unroll a condom onto his erection through the little window of the camera app. “Fuck. Holy fuck...” he groaned, and Trowa grinned, sucking the head of his bagged dick and popping off noisily without breaking eye contact. The sensation was muted due to the condom, but the visual made up for it entirely. The intensity of those green eyes made Heero’s legs tremble and his focus blur slightly.

“Did you take a picture?”

“N-not yet...”

“Hurry up, I’m going to send them to Duo,” Trowa purred, and Heero watched as half his cock disappeared past those cherry red lips.

“T-Trowa I can’t focus while you’re doing that,” Heero growled, hips twitching when Trowa laughed softly around his mouthful. He pulled off again, giving Heero a serious glare.

“Well, I’m not taking a selfie with your dick,” he said, squeezing up Heero’s shaft slowly, slick with saliva and the lube from the condom. “Man up. The shutter button is that little circle at the bottom.”

“I think you’re underestimating the amount of time it’s been since I’ve had a proper blow job,” Heero muttered, turning the phone to the side so he could get a better shot of Trowa going down on him. He managed to snap a few pictures, then tossed the phone onto the sheets with a grunt and grabbed Trowa’s shirt, tugging gently until the other man joined him on the bed. Trowa squeezed himself through his underwear and straddled Heero’s thighs, bending over him as they stretched out the width of Heero’s full-size bed.

Heero tilted his chin up and caught Trowa’s lips, guiding his head with one hand while his other snuck down the front of the taller man’s boxer briefs and stroked his cock. He was so hot and slick with pre-cum that Heero’s fingers rubbed along the solid head and shaft with little resistance. Trowa thrust into his hand and moaned, breaking their kiss as he shifted to the side, panting against Heero’s shoulder while he desperately sought out the other condom lost on the sheets beside them.

“Fuck, Heero, cut it out,” Trowa growled, slapping the hand away from his cock. He sat up, worrying his lips while fumbling to open the second condom.

“You don’t like it?” Heero asked, pushing sweaty bangs back from his forehead, leaving a smear of precum on his forehead in the process. 

“Tsk,” Trowa tutted at him again, rolling his eyes before pinching the tip of the rubber and impatiently unrolling it onto himself. “Of course I like it. I just don’t want to cum before I get to fuck you. Turn on your side.”

“Hm...” Heero replied, turning sluggishly. He had definitely thought it would be the other way around today, but he wasn’t about to complain about the situation. Trowa lifted one of Heero’s legs and spread them, seeking out his asshole with two slick fingers. He rubbed against the puckered muscle until Heero was rocking against him impatiently, then slid the first finger inside.

“Hhhnghshit. Shit shit...” Heero cussed, squeezing his dick as Trowa’s finger penetrated him slowly. The sensation was foreign, but not painful, and soon it was sliding in and out without difficulty. Trowa added more lube and then a second finger, waiting and probing until Heero bucked suddenly with a shout. “There!”

Mercilessly, Trowa curled his fingers and rubbed against Heero’s prostate until the shorter man was moaning and rocking with the rhythm of his fingers, eyes glazed over with pleasure. When the fingers were removed, he gulped air, groaning softly when the bed shifted under Trowa’s weight and the hot, blunt head of his cock pressed into Heero’s hole. Heat seared up Heero’s groin and spread across his skin. He moaned into his arm, wanting to push back onto Trowa’s dick, but the taller man held his thigh tightly, regulating their pace until he was completely inside.

“Mm… Heero,” Trowa purred, propping himself up with one arm behind Heero’s back. He pulled out slowly, then rocked forward and thrust inside with a restrained moan. Heero’s legs trembled as Trowa’s pace quickened, and the sounds of their harsh breaths and heady, animalistic grunts and moans filled the room. “You’re so sexy,” Trowa whispered suddenly, followed by a sharp gasp. Heero glanced over his shoulder at Trowa’s face, catching the sight of his flushed cheeks and parted mouth, obscene pink tongue pressed against his bottom lip in concentration.

Trowa's hips snapped forward, grazing Heero's prostate with the head of his cock. Heero grit his teeth against the half-formed howl of pleasure caught in his throat and Trowa leaned forward until his chest bumped Heero's shoulder, focusing on thrusting against that spot inside Heero again and again.

"You don't have to hold back," he murmured with a hot, shaky breath against Heero's neck. The shorter man groaned and bucked, stroking himself roughly as the heat coiling in his belly pulsed and constricted tighter and tighter. "Let it all out for me."

A hoarse shout sprung from Heero's throat when his body convulsed. Heat and pleasure washed over him, muting the rest of his senses, until he came down with a deep, contented sigh. He was only dimly aware of Trowa as he thrust his hips wildly, peaking with a quiet gasp. He closed his eyes and dozed for a minute, blinking them open only moments later when Trowa pulled the spent condom off his softening cock and the cooler air of the bedroom hit his wet, naked skin.

"Stay there," Trowa ordered before leaving the room to grab a washcloth. Heero's eyes slid shut. He drifted off again and didn’t wake up until several hours later when the buzz of a cellphone pulled him from a dream. The mattress dipped, and his brain slowly registered that Trowa was still in bed with him.

"Hey," Trowa’s quiet voice answered the phone. "I'm still upstairs. What's up?"

Heero lolled his head to the side to check his clock. It was 11 pm, and the knowledge of that just made him more tired.

"He's sleeping," Trowa said after a pause. He stroked the hollow at the base of Heero's throat with his thumb, drawing a soft sigh from the shorter man. "Yeah. Right after..."

Heero frowned and rolled his eyes over to Trowa, glaring at him blearily. Trowa simply smiled at him from behind the fall of brown hair obscuring his face.

"Okay. Yeah, I'll see you soon..." Trowa trailed off with a slight frown, locking his phone. He sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched. "Duo wants me downstairs. Do you want to join?"

"Mm... Too sleepy," Heero grunted shortly, slapping his arm over his eyes. Trowa clicked his tongue, and Heero could feel him draw closer, and taste his lips, when he pressed a sleepy, sloppy kiss to the corner of Trowa’s mouth.

"Okay. I'll see you later," he murmured, standing to leave.

"Wait..." Heero stopped him at the door, using much effort to prop himself up with an elbow and Trowa looked up from the light of his phone. "Send me those pictures?"

Trowa laughed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. But they're for personal use only," he warned. "See you."

"Bye," Heero said, then fell back into his bed, drifting back to sleep with a little smirk on his lips.

\--00--

Trowa made sure to turn off the lights in Heero’s apartment before leaving. He buttoned his shirt in the elevator on the way down to the third floor, and smoothed out his slacks. The call from Duo laid a weight in his stomach. They had been discussing Heero for weeks, and despite all of Duo’s energetic approval Trowa could recognize the spark of uncertainty. It was partially due to his own selfishness that he refused to acknowledge it.

He knocked on the door to apartment 343. Duo opened it, dressed for bed in a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top with his hair still braided in a thick plait running down his back. He put on a strained to smile as Trowa entered and gave him a peck on the cheek. While Trowa got himself a glass of water from the kitchen, he fell back onto the couch and stretched his legs out in front, resting his feet on the coffee table. Neither of them said a word while Duo returned to watching Netflix.

Trowa curled up on the couch next to him, tucking a foot under his thigh while his other rested next to Duo’s on the coffee table. When the silence started to become unbearable for Duo, he mustered the courage to say something, trying to ease the tension he felt.

“So, uh...” Duo cleared his throat, grimacing before he forced out the words. “How was it?”

“It was good,” Trowa replied, turning his body to face Duo. The braided man tensed under his gaze, forcing himself to focus on the television instead of his boyfriend.

“That’s good...” Duo replied, though his tone sounded less than cheery. He flinched when Trowa leaned over suddenly and paused the TV.

“Duo, what the hell is going on?”

“Nothing! I mean… no, it’s nothing,” he said, bristling defensively. The weight in Trowa’s stomach twisted and his anger flared.

“Are you _mad_ at me?”

“Kinda! It’s just… no… ugh...” Duo scooted away from Trowa, leaning his back against the armrest of the couch with his knees drawn up to his chin.

“We’ve been talking about this,” Trowa said, frustration seeping into his normally unruffled tone. The anger and anxiety roiling in the pit of his stomach was slowly turning into guilt. Maybe he shouldn’t have gone up with Heero, even though Duo had agreed. Even though Trowa had sent multiple messages, even though they’d ironed out a list of rules over the course of the past few weeks. And Trowa had abided by them. “You said it was okay! I have the texts on my phone.”

“God, Tro, I _know_ ,” Duo groaned, “I fucking know. And, like, I wanted to be okay with this, but--”

A chill raced up Trowa’s spine. “Well, it’s not like I can take it back. I already fucked him. I can’t _unfuck_ him Duo!”

“I know! I know!” Duo slid his fingers through his bangs and tugged, gritting his teeth in frustration as Trowa cut him off. “Tro, I wanted to be okay with it... with you being with him. But, like, I think I just need more time.”

“But how is this different than when he was over here, Duo? You weren’t having second thoughts when he was sucking your cock,” Trowa shot back with more venom than necessary. Duo groaned again.

“I already told you before, I don’t know! Like, when he was over here I felt like maybe I could do it, because I guess I felt involved? Fuck, that sounds so idiotic, but I still felt really connected to you even though Heero was there, too,” Duo pressed his forehead against his knees, taking deep breaths while trying to calm his pounding heart. “And then when you texted from the elevator I just thought, like, you know, you were going to go share this thing with Heero that up until now you’ve only shared with _me_.” 

Duo squeezed his eyes shut, expecting Trowa to follow up with a comment about how Duo was being possessive, close-minded, childish, but there was only silence. Which was, quite possibly, infinitely worse, and it made Duo’s stomach cramp. He looked up from his knees slowly, only to be met by an expression on Trowa’s face that broke his heart and crumbled his resolve. The other man was clearly holding back tears.

“God… don’t look at me like that,” Duo muttered, feeling like a shithead now.

“Like what?” Trowa asked petulantly, voice thick with restrained emotion, trying to be inconspicuous as he dabbed at the corners of his eyes with his fingertips. Duo clamped his lips shut to keep from grinning at the pitiful display in front of him.

“Tro, I know that you were trying to be honest when you came to me about Heero. And I really do think that, maybe, embracing this will help us work through all the shit that’s been happening over the past couple of years,” Duo said finally. “But, like, is it okay if I have some more time to work through it? To get all my emotions in order...”

“Yes. Duo, that’s all you needed to say,” Trowa replied with a slight frown. “You need to tell me these things. It’s not fair to me when you keep everything all bottled up. The last thing I want is to make you mad, or to make you feel left out, and it’s just fucked up when you blame me after I’ve done something you already consented to _multiple times_.”

“Y-yeah,” Duo muttered, embarrassed. “I know. I’m sorry, Tro. It’s just really hard for me to say ‘No’ to you. I want you to be happy.”

Trowa sighed and leaned his cheek on the back of the couch, watching Duo. The braided man was more relaxed now, though still curled up against the armrest, his breathing had evened out. “Thank you,” he said after a beat, prompting Duo to give him a confused cock of the head. “Thank you for thinking about this thing with Heero. For… trying to understand me better.”

Duo barked out a strained laugh and gave Trowa his best crooked smirk with a wink. “Babe, I’d do anything for you. I fuckin’ love you.” He stretched his legs out on either side of Trowa when the taller man crawled over to him, wrapping his arms around Duo’s shoulders as he gave him a kiss. Duo’s nose wrinkled and his sniffed.

“You kinda smell like sex and, um, soy sauce,” he said with a chuckle.

“We got some Japanese food for dinner,” Trowa replied, sitting up. “I’ll go shower, then I’m going to bed.”

“‘Kay. I’m gonna watch a few more episodes,” Duo replied, settling back against the couch to finish his TV shows as Trowa padded down the hallway. 

The taller man pulled out his cellphone after he undressed in the bathroom and scrolled through the pictures Heero had taken of him that night, quickly sending them to the man’s phone while the water heated up. He frowned, realizing that he and Heero wouldn’t be able to do something like that again until Duo was comfortable. As he thought about it, the weight returned to settle in his stomach when he realized he’d have to tell Heero about everything.

Trowa climbed into the shower and stood under the spray of hot water, letting it scour him as he mulled over what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> And if you enjoyed it, please let me know in the comments or with a friendly click of the kudos button!
> 
> Come chat with me about Heero and Trowa on tumblr at [greeneyes-softsighs](http://greeneyes-softsighs.tumblr.com), too!  
> There aren't many of us there. :')


End file.
